In the World of the Supernatural
by Cresent Moon VIII
Summary: Yes, there is a few neko's, vampires, warewolves, demons and angels, too! CloudXZack/AxelXRoxas later in the story! What will happen to our loved ones? Read and find out! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Don't you hate being draged into the middle of other people's drama when you have your own to deal with at home? I sure do! I have been friends with Tifa almost all my time I've went to this school and then she just _has _to drag me into it. I hate her sometimes. Well, I bet your wondering _'What the hell is this story?'_ Well let me just start from the beginning.

::::...::::...

It was a rainy day in my home town of Twilight Town, and boy do I hate rain. You see, I'm a neko, a cat of sorts, and I hate to get my ears and tail wet. Anyway, I get out of bed and head to my closet and pick out a sky blue shirt and some dark wash blue jeans and head to the shower. I quickly turn on the water and step in. Its cold but soon changes to where its not to cold and its not to hot. I quickly do what I have to and step out, grabing a towel from the shelf. I dry off and put my clothes on, and then head downstairs to get something to eat before I go to school. As I get down to the ground floor, my mother greats me.

"Good morning, Cloud. Did you sleep well last night?" she asks. You see my moms a neko to, but she's a dog type. My father was a cat type so, I got it from him, but I never really did meet him.

"Yea, I slept fine, mom. And you?" I ask after a slight pause. "It was just wonderful, darling!" she smiles and hugs me.

"Thats good, but I have to get going or I'm gonna be late for school today, its already 8:15, I have to be there at 9. Love you, see you when I get home!" I call as I run out the door and I hear her respond with something of the same manner.

I jog over to the garage and put in the pass code. The door opend and I get my keys to my Midnight Blue 2012 Mitsubishi Eclipse, I hit a button on the keypad and the door raises upward, I hop in and shut the door. I quickly start the car and backup and head to my school.

::::...::::...

Its around 8:45 when I get there, so I park in front of the school with the other kids cars. I easily find my friends I hangout with and go stand with them. On my way though, I pass a group of the prep/bully type of people and they start to whisper. They don't know I can hear them with my feline ears.

They whisper _'dosen't he know he's not welcome here? He's not normal, he belongs somewhere like Halloween Town, just not here!'_ and they all turn and giggle like mad men and women. My ears just flatten and I walk faster then what I was. I get to my group of friend and they welcome me with and casual 'hey' and 'good morning'.

Then Tifa arives. She grabs my arm and drags me off to the side without ever saying anything. I start to struggle to get out of her grasp. She just tightens her iorn grip and drags me a little further away from all the others. Then she turns and looks at me a blank look on her face, like I'm supposed to tell her something. "Well?" she asks. I make a face and say "Well, what? Your the one that draged me all the way over here!" I say with my head down.

She sighs and opens her mouth again "I thought you would have known, Cloud! We're getting a new student from Halloween Town today! I hear he's in the office now and some of the girls say he's quite cute, but he wont take his hat off. I wonder what thats about!" She says quickly. I have a blank look on my face now and she just slaps at my face playfully. I quickly block her hand from connecting to my face. "Don't forget who tought you how to fight, Tifa." I warn. She just laughs and walks away, pulling on my tail. I wine and slap at her, she just giggles and runs away.

The bell rings, signaling for us to go inside and to go to class. I start going to my locker for my first class of the day, but I'm soon interupted my the office lady speaking over the intercom _**'Cloud Strife come to the main office, Cloud You.' **_Almost everybody in the hall way turns and looks at me like i did something wrong. I just sigh and walk toward the office.

::::...::::...

When I get there I'm greated by the office lady, who's name I never did know. I turn to face her and look at her for an explination. She just smiles and says "Cloud, this is our new student, Zackary Fair, and I was wanting you to show him to his classes. You see, Zack here is kinda like you Cloud." She turns to so called Zack and asks him, "Zack would you be a dear and take your hat off please?" He does and I gasp.

He has dog ears, kinda like my mothers. "Whoa." is all I can say and he blushes slightly and looks downward. "Well, now you see why they paired my classes up with yours. I'm sorry if I cause you any truble, Cloud." He smiles and looks me in the eye.

I almost go week in the knees as I see his eyes and his briliant smile. "No, it's my pleasure Zack. We should get going, we don't want to be late for out first class, wheres you locker, so we can put your new books in it?" I ask. His smile grows bigger and he replies with "Its number 409. Right beside yours, number 410."

I smile at this and turn to the office lady, "I'll see ya later Miss." and walk out of the office, following Zack out the door. "Be good you two!" she calls out before the door closes.

_**Authers note:**_

_**Well?What do you think? This was just kinda spur of the moment kinda thing, but I do plan to continue it. Just hit the little blue button at the bottom. Please tell me if you like it, hate it, want me to continue. Thanks!Oh yea, I kinda don't have spell check, so if you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll try to fix them.:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: ****I do not in any way, shape, or form own FFVIII, but I do own the plot of this story!:)**

**Chapter 2**

So, when we got out of the office, I lead him to where our lockers were. I put in my binders and books that I had taken home last night. I frab my books that I need for my first class of the day, Science with Mr. Vexen, and turn to Zack.

"Are you going to put your bag in your locker or are you just going to stand there all day?" I ak him. He blushes lightly and I crack a grin. _'This is actually going to be a good day after all!'_ I think to myself. But of course, Sefier just had to walk by me and say " Hey freaks, hows your shitty day going?" and with that he shoves me out on the way and into the floor.

I hiss and jump up. I come at him with a round-house kick that catches him in the temple. He falls to the floor and stay there for about two seconds in shock, but quickly recovers. Sefier jumps up and punches me right below the eye. I feel the sting of the hit and tears come to my eyes. I do the only thing I could think of in that moment, I claw at his face.

My nails catch him off guard when they hit his face and drag all the way down on his face, going right down the middle, leaving a trail of blood. As soon as he backs away after a knee to my stomach. To me thats just about the most painful place to be hit, the stomach.

What seems like a forever, a woman, with knee long black hair and a red dress, came walking down the hallway.

"What's going on here?" she asks ignorantly, like she couldn't see what was just happening. "Well, can't you see what just happened? We were just walking down the hall, when this guy walks up and hits Cloud in the face! I swear, we had nothing to do with it, Cloud was just trying to protect himself, and he got hurt!" Zack, whom I had temporally forgoten was there, pipped up.

She looked back and fourth from me to Seifer and then to Zack, thinking. I was still on the floor, holding my stomach. Seifer had a hold on his face with his jackette to stop the bleading. I looked over to Zack. He looked absolutly scaired out of his witts.

"Zack, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see any of that, its not a verry good impression on the first day, with the first person you meet. I'm sorry." I rambled, while making my way off of the floor. "Its okay Cloud, I've seen worse at my old school. You forgot I came from Halloween Town." He sighed and looked slightly down, causing his hair to fall in his face and a slight pout form on his lips. I thought he looked absolutly adorable! I just wanted to run over and give him a hug, but restrained myself from doing so.

"Well, if you two are through talking, lets to the office and you can work it out all there. Come along now, you don't want to be late for you second class after missing the first." She said all snappy like. She turned on the ball of her foot and sped off toward the main office. Thats when I cought her scent, a sharp scent, like bleach. My instant thought, vampire, but there was a slightly normal scent under the first. 'She must be a halfling.' I thought.

Zack jumped slightly and looked at me startled, "What did you just say Cloud?" I looked over to him with a questioning glance, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Just what are you Zack, I know your not a normal neko?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side, waiting on an awnser.

_**AN: Haha cliffhanger! Don't you just hate that? Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been very demanding lately and I haven't had the chance to update, much less write! Well, as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll put the next chapter up! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this was a faster update, no? Well I don't have much to say! On to the story! ****^_^**

**Disclamer:**** Do I have to say it? I don't own FFVII but I do own the plot to this story!**

**Note: POV changes in this chapter! **

**:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**Cloud POV**

No longer than I asked that question, Zack's face turnes about 10 different shades of red. He looked like someone had just painted his face red, like, blood red. I didn't know what to think he knew what to say, and God knows, I didn't know what to say or do. I just looked down and looked back up to his face waiting for an explanation. He didn't say anything, just stood there awkwardly.

Zack's mouth opened and closed and he did this for about five minutes. Then he finally looked up to me and spoke.

"I'll tell you later, ok Cloud? We have to get to class, since we missed first block." that was all Zack said. Then he turned sharply and walked after the woman that came and broke up the fight, the Vampire halfling. I sighed and started walking after them, until my good friend, Reno, came up to me.

You see, Reno was like me and Zack, but he could hide his ears, tail, ect. He was a Neko/Werewolf halfling. His mother, Sandra, was a Neko like the rest of us, and his father, James, was a Werewolf. His mother was the sweetest woman on the face of the planet, next to mine, of course.

But his father was a whole different story. He beat Reno when he was a child because of Reno's older brother, Lea, had died when he wasn't but about 4 years old. Poor boy got hit by a car when he was playing in the yard and his ball bounced into the street. Reno was the first one to find him. The sick bastard who hit him never stoped to check on him.

That's all I got out of the story. Reno started to break down when he was trying to tell me why he was at my doorstep at 2 am in the morning.

"What was all that about, Cloud?" He said. I looked over to him and sighed once again. "Me and Siefer got into a fight. Then the teacher or office person came along and was taking us to the office and Seifer to the nurse. Now I realy have to go, I don't want to be in any more trouble than I already am. See ya." I said quickly and ran off toward where they has disappeared around the corner. It took a couple of minutes, but I eventually cought up to them right as they were getting to the office. I ran up behind them like I didn't stop and talk to Reno.

We entered the office and I saw the woman at the desk give me a look, the one that says 'Your going to die now.' Yeah, one of thoes looks. I soon regreted coming to school today, but then I remembered Zack and instantly regreted the thought.

He turned to look at me and said, "Did you say something to me, Cloud?" I said that I didn't and turned the other way, like I was in deep thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him try to hear what they were saying in the principal's office. Then I got a vague idea in my head, but I had to make sure that I blocked him, to make my plan work.

I opened my mind to everyone but Zack and thought '_If you can hear me, say something.' _ No one said anything, and I did it again and this time I opened my mind to Zack. As soon as I started thinking, I didn't get passed the first two words and Zack turned to me sharply.

"Cloud I really wish you would stop trying to get my attention like that, it leaves a faint ringing in my ears. So, if you don't mind, please stop trying to get into my thoughts." Was all he said and as soon as he stoped talking, the office door opened. Out steped the principal and the Vampire halfling.

The principal was a short and pudgy man, with a giant bald spot right in the middle of his head surrounded by clumps of gray/silver hair. He was truly a discusting man. I learned a few years ago that he tricked one of the younger girls, I think they said she was a freshman, into coming to his office after school. He quickly took advantage of her and raped her. Poor girl didn't tell anyone, but not even a month her mother found a soucide note in the girls hands. She had killed herself from ODing on something, I forgot what they called it. Her name was Porsha, she was 15.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, Strife? I understand you attacked my son." Oh yea, one more thing, Seifer was his son. "No sir, I didn't attack your son, he hit me first sir." I bowed my head and flattened my ears. Yes, he was a truly discusting man indeed. "You don't expect me to think that my son, out of all the diranged kids at this school, would harn a fly at this school."

Let's just say none of this went well...

TBC...

**A/N: ****I'm very sorry about the cliff hanger. My hands hurt from typing two other stories and its like 3am in the morning... :( **

**If I get 4 reviews, I'll update the next chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know the last chapter sucked, but I had a really bad writers block and didn't get to type much. But never fear, I have more!**

**There will be Kingdom Hearts characters in this story as well.**

**::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...**

**Zack Pov**

Cloud had been taken into the office and it didn't sound to good from where I was standing. He was a nice guy and all but he didn't have to take up for me, I can take care of myself. But oh well, if he wants to fight, let him fight is all I have to say about it. And I don't like how he keeps trying to get my attention.

Yes, I can hear voices but no one every tries to talk to me like that, not even my family. I'm not a normal neko and my family kinda push me aside when they learned of the things I can do. I curently live with my mother, and my father I have no clue what hapened to him after I turned 1, but whatever.

I turned around and seen that there was an empty seat beside the woman that came out into the hallway and broke up the fight. I think she said that her name was Ms. Yuffie, but I'm not quite sure. Using my ability to look into her memories, I seen that she was indeed a Vampire Hybrid. She was born a human and turned around when she was 16 by a rogue Vampire and when her curent lover found out he bit her and turned her into a Vampire/Lycan hybrid.

I pulled out of her memories amd seen her give a slight shiver and look around the room until her eyes landed on me. She sent me a slight glare and turned back to the computer where she had been typing. I didn't care that she knew it was me that had invaded her most private thoughts and memories and pulled out what I wanted.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back when I get back." I said, didn't even turn back to see what she said. I really didn't give a care what she said at that moment, I just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. I couldn't handle the hidden emotions coming from the memories I pulled from her head.

To be honest, something only ever happened to me once before and it didn't end very well. I had looked into my mothers memories and was trying to look for my father, to see what his side of the family was like and found out that I was a child of rape and abuse. I wanted to end my life that instant when I found out that little bit of information.

But my mother never blamed me for my father leaving her, she loves me and said that if it would have been a year earlier she wouldn't have batted an eyelash at giving up the child that had caused her and my father to break up. I'm so glad that my mother had my grandmother to help her through her having to raise a demon child like me because I made my mother's life a living hell when I was a child.

I reached the bathroom and entered, noticing that there was no one else in there with me, I finally let the tears fall that were behind my eye lids. I felt a sob racking through my body. I hate crying, it drains me to much emotionaly and mentaly.

I cried for a little while longer and dried my eyes and exicted the bathroom. I quickly made my way back to the office and silently entered. My eyes were still slightly puffy and red around them.

I didn't notice that Cloud had came out of the room from where he had disappeared into. Right away he noticed my eyes and crossed the space between us and pulled me into a tight hug. I gripped the back of his shirt like he would disappear any second. I felt his body shake and he sniffed.

I pulled back and noticed that he was slightly crying and looking down to the floor. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face up to mine.

"Cloud, none of this is your fault. Just know that I don't blame you for any of it. Okay?" I said quietly, looking him in the eye. He sniffled again and shook his head that he understood. I pulled him back into a quick hug and let go. Looking over to the man and Ms. Yuffie I asked, "May we go to class now?"

"Yes, you two vile pests may get out of sight, you two make me sick!" said the fat man. He even had the nerve to spit on the floor when we made our way out of the office. I turned on the hill of my foot and went back over to the chair I was sitting at and picked my bag back up and when I passed the fat man I carefuly slit the belt loops on his pants and cut his belt in half without him noticing.

As soon as we were out, his overly expensive suit fell to the floor and his face turned multiple shaded of red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whats so funny Zack? Did you do something?" Cloud looked up from his shoes. I held in a giggle and turned to face him. "Cloud, I did absolutly nothing. I didn't break the belt loops nor his belt. I wouldn't do such a thing!" I said in sarcasm.

He punched me lightly in the sholder and turned back to walking. And in no time we were back at our lockers and he pulled his book out for our next class and we were on our way to English with Mr. Siax.

We arived there and Cloud went to knock on the door but it opened before he could. A mean looking man came bursting through the door with blue hair and a 'X' scar going through the middle of his face. "Cloud, you're never late to my class and who is this young man? I don't think I've ever seen him before in my life." He said.

"Well, sir, you haven't ever met me. My name is Zack Fair, I'm new here and Cloud had to help me get my schedule figured out, it's not his fault we're late. And for that I'm sincerily sorry we're late." I rambled without thinking and the next thing I know, I was being hit in the face with a very thick English book and landing on my bottom. Cloud laughed, as did the rest of the class.

"Now if you're done, We need to get on with our lesson Zack. By the way, that is your new book." He through the book into my lap and it landed with a dull 'thud'. I got up and followed them into the room and took a seat in the empty seat beside a ginger with a red coat on.

I gave a frendly nod and he just rolled his eyes and looked away. _ Well then!_ I thought and looked away, catching Cloud's eye from where I was sitting and blushing slightly and turning away so he souldn't see the redness on my cheeks.

Mr. Siax cleared his throat and started speaking. "Today we will be reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _by _Harper Lee. _If anyone else has read the book, to bad you will be reading it again in this class and I don't care if you claim to know everything in the book front to back, you will read it." he started.

The rest of the school day went like this:

New teacher

New people

Insults

Pushed around in the hall

Called more names

End of the day! Yes the school day was over and I was so happy to be getting out an hour earlier than I did at my old school. At Twilight Town High we get out at 2 pm and at Halloween Town High we get out at 3pm.

I ran all the way to my bike, and no it's not a bycicle, an actual Motorcycle and I'm damn proud of it to! I have saved up my money since I was like 10 to get this one. It was a special edition and I got to design it myself.

My ears flicked backward and I heard foot steps and my head snaped to the side and I lowered myself into a fighting crouch. I spun around and flatened my ears and bared my teeth to the person who dared follow me.

When I seen that it was just Cloud and a normal looking girl behind him, I closed my mouth and my ears turned back to where they usually where but it took me a minute for me to relax my arms and legs. But finally I stood and looked to Cloud with pleading eyes, known as my "puppy eyes" from my old friends, hopeing he would understand my suprise and get it.

"It's okay Zack, I often do that to people and I know would know the stance any where. But I was wondering, would you like to come hang out with me and my best friend, Tifa?" He asked, the girl behind him giving a smile and a slight wave.

**::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...**

**Don't you just hate a clif hanger? Sorry it took me so long with Christmas and traveling. Consider this a 'Happy New Years' gift! Review please!**


End file.
